Love Rush
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: C'est les vacances ! Pour Ichigo, ça veut dire glander. Mais son père a d'autres projets. Il envoie son fils à la SS pour qu'il trouve l'amour. Et parmi tous ces shinigamis, on peut dire qu'il y a le choix. Recueil de One Shot. Couples hétéro et yaoi. T.
1. Prologue Arrivée à la Soul Society

**Pouêeeeet ! Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures !!! Mon esprit agile a encore imaginé des trucs pas très normaux pendant les cours de Physiques et d'Espagnol. La psychopathe que je suis is back and she's ready to make you laugh (ou pas xD). So, I think you want me to beggin my story, don't you ? Bon j'arrête la session en anglais ^^. **

**Alors voici un petit recueil de drabbles sur pleins de couples, hétéro ou yaoi. Ceci n'est ****pas**** à prendre au sérieux, parce que c'est vraiment un gros patapouf (j'admire le niveau du vocabulaire U.U'). Donc je dirais rating T au maximum. Voilà ! Let us read, shall we ?**

**Prologue****:**

Ichigo soupira. Enfin les cours étaient finis ! Vacances !! Celui qui avait dit que l'école servait à quelque chose n'y était jamais allé. En attendant, il se dirigea vers la clinique, un air blasé gravé sur les traits. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut accueillit par un pied chaussé d'une chaussette à rayures roses et blanches. Pied appartenant à son père, père qui alla dire bonjour au mur d'en face. Il s'avança vers l'escalier lorsque la douce _(hum)_ voix de son père retentit:

_Oooï fils indigne ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Tu pars tout de suite avec ta bande de délinquants pour la Sou Society !

_Euh... En quel honneur ?

_Si tu me supplies peut-être que je...

_TU VAS PARLER, PERE DEGENERE !!

_Ok, ok, calme toi ! Vu que t'es pas capable de te trouver une petite amie ou un petit ami, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer en stage là-bas pour tout l'été ! Et pas la peine de revenir sans ma future belle-fille ou mon futur beau-fils ! J'y ait aussi envoyer tes amis car peut être que la personne tant attendue est parmi eux.

_T'AS FAIS QUOI ???

_Oh ne t'en fais pas, je suis un père très compréhensif... Pour moi peu importe que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme du moment que cette personne comble tous tes désirs même les plus pervers...

_Me confonds pas avec toi espèce de...

_Tututu ! Il est l'heure, Yuzu a déjà fait ta valise ! Direction chez Kisuke. Au fait, il vient aussi. Il n'y a que moi qui reste ici.

_Mais je...

Ichi n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père les avait transformé tous les deux en shinigamis, attrapé la valise du jeune homme et avait balancé le jeune homme, qui était accessoirement son bon à rien de fils, sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Le dit sac se débattit autant qu'il le put mais s'arrêta soudain réalisant qu'ils avaient quitté le sol et planaient maintenant à cinq-cent mètres au dessus des toits. Trente secondes après le sac à pata - oh pardon - Ichigo fut balancé dans le passage vers la Soul Society où il s'étala lamentablement. Il se releva lentement, crachant le sable de cet entre monde avec dégoût. Il releva et vit autour de lui Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi (mode femme) et Urahara qui le regardaient les sourcils levés, blasés. Il s'essuya et avança donc dans le passage.

_Au fait, quel jour on est ? demanda le roux.

_Bah, vendredi ! lui répondit Ishida.

_Cool, on aura pas affaire au nettoyeur.

_Je crois me souvenir qu'ils ont changé le jour du nettoyage, déclara soudain Yoruichi.

_Ah et c'est quand ?

Un grand bruit retentit derrière eux leur donnant la réponse. Ils coururent donc à perdre haleine _(cool comme ça, ils pueront moins de la gueule =P)_.

Puis dans un dernier saut, semblable à celui du saut en longueur _(vous avez, celui où on a pas l'air con avec un des genoux qui nous rentre dans le nez --')_, ils se retrouvèrent à la SS... et s'écrasèrent comme des mouches sur un pare-brise vu que le portail s'était ouvert à dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Ichigo leva les yeux et aperçut tous nos amis du Goteï13. Tous ou presque arboraient un sourire colgate émail diamant. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Les deux prochains moins allaient être rudes...


	2. Track one Ichigo x Rukia CLACK !

**Love Rush. Track One.**

**Ichigo x Rukia**

**Kuchiki ? Clack !**

Ichigo décida de se faire une liste pour trouver "le grand amûûûr" comme disait son père. Il alternerait homme/femme. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à son père, il avait bien envie de se caser. Donc, il alla trouver la première personne sur sa liste: N°1: Rukia. Elle était un peu chiante sur les bords, mais bon, il se tapait pas mal de barre avec elle, et après tout, elle l'avait sauvé, il l'avait sauvé, alors il s'aimèrent, se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Il chercha donc la shinigami et finit par la retrouver tout simplement en allant à la treizième division où elle travaillait _(il est trop intelligent ce mec U.U)_.

_Eh Rukia !!!

_Oui, Ichigo ? répondit la naine _(dans mes drabbles, je suis ultra méchante avec les persos , y compris Ichigo)_

_Tu sais ce que je veux ?

_Quoaaaaaaaa ? _(on dirait une grenouille u.u)_

___Que tu sortes avec moi !

CLACK !! Ichi se prit une gifle monumentale _(c'est qu'elle a de la force la p'tite)._ Furax, la grenouille naine se retourna et partit de manière hautaine en levant le nez tellement haut... qu'elle se craqua le cou. Un "Aaaaaargh" peu ragoûtant fut donc poussé par la donzelle, ameutant ainsi son Neeeeeee-Sama chéri et la tête d'ananas qui est sensé lui servir de lieutenant. Ichi fit donc le choix de fuir. Oui, il était courageux. Oui, il était sans peur. Non, il ne craignait pas le combat... Mais, vous savez pas ce que ça fais de se prendre Zabimaru et Senbonzakura en même temps dans les fesses ! Une fois hors de portée des deux zanpakutoh tellement redoutés, Ichigo sortit sa liste et son zoli petit stylo rose avec une zolie image de Barbie dessus. Il raya donc le nom de Rukia. Il soupira. C'est pas comme si c'était une grande perte, après tout. Premièrement elle était chiante, ensuite, elle était une naine, et pour finir, elle était plate ! Track one: ECHEC !


	3. Track two Ichigo x Renji DEJA PRIS !

**Love Rush. Track Two.**

**Ichigo x Renji**

**Abarai ? Déjà pris !**

Bon, alors maintenant, il passait aux mecs. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Un beau mec bien roulé, les muscles bien taillés sans ressembler à Schwarzeneger _('chais plus comment ça s'écrit ^^'_). Miam ! Hum. Donc le N°2, c'était... Renji. Un gros boulet, mais plutôt beau gosse dans son genre. Et puis, c'était son meilleur ami, ils s'entendaient bien, même s'ils s'engueulaient tout le temps. Comme un couple, en fait. Bon, c'était décidé, Renji serait son petit ami ! Maintenant, restait plus qu'à le trouver. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! La SS était grande, et Ichi était vraiment une merde pour discerner le reiatsu. Soudain, l'évidence traversa son esprit. Renji était sûrement à la sixième en tant qu'esclave personnel de ... Direction la division number six ! Heu... Elle était où la sixième division déjà ?

Après une bonne heure, Ichigo finit enfin par trouver le QG de son futur copain. La nuit était tombée, mais la lumière filtrait encore par la fenêtre du bureau de Renji. Il s'en approcha et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir tous les papiers du lieutenant jetés négligemment du bureau. Bureau sur lequel Byakuya et Renji faisait des choses pour les 18 ans et +. Qui plus est, Ichi chéri n'avait que seize ans. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de bander à la vue des deux hommes en pleine action, ainsi que des gémissements graves des officiers. Qui aurait cru que Byakuya pouvait être aussi chaud ? Sûrement pas lui ! Et qui aurait cru voir en dominé ? Toujours pas lui ! Aussi, le roux s'éloigna pour retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, assez bouleversé parce qu'il venait de voir, mais aussi par sa propre excitation. Enfin, il raya donc le nom de Renji. D'abord, qui voudrait sortir avec ce lieutenant si crétin ? Hum ? Sûrement pas lui. Et puis, Renji était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi risquer de détruire leur amitié ? Et de toute façon, Renji était pris ! Track two: ECHEC !


	4. Track three Ichigo x Orihime INDIGESTION

**Love Rush. Track Three.**

**Ichigo x Orihime**

**Inoue ? Indigestion...**

N°3: Orihime. Cette fille était vraiment gourde, mais elle au moins était fôôôôlement amûreuse de lui. Ichi alla donc trouver la greluche à bonnet F. Mais, ce qu'il avait zappé, c'était que la greluche en question ne ferait PAS une bonne épouse, tout simplement parce que sa cuisine était... Space...

Donc le preux, le valeureux, le courageux, le magnifique, le noble _(bon je crois que vous avez compris U.U)_ shinigami eut droit à des crampes d'estomac toute la nuit puisqu'il avait oublié ce "petit" détail.

La princesse, elle, ne comprit pas, parce qu'apparemment, le prince avait l'intention de l'enlever sur son cheval blanc _(je vois bien Ichi arriver à cheval, galopant avec classe dans les bois..._ _puis se prendre une branche dans la face U.U), _mais après avoir goûté sa spécialité composée d'abricots secs, de sucre daddy, de moutarde, de choucroute, de saucisse, de pâte de haricot rouge, de chocolat, de réglisse, de fromage, d'huile d'olive, de champignons et de guimauve, carottela se tordit de douleur et courut -non, vola- au chiottes afin de recracher cette substance goudronneuse _(c'est la réglisse)_ nocive pour sa santé et aussi pour celle de son entourage.

Et la cruche -euh, la belle-, n'eut jamais la possibilité d'accorder sa main au prince vomitô (_je suis tombée sur titeuf l'autre jour en zappant, et la nostalgie m'a reprise 0_0')._

Le prince raya donc sans aucune pitié le nom de la princesse, sous ses yeux _(globuleux mouahaha... Aïe !!),_ et cette dernière fondit en larme tel un crocodile adepte de death-fic mash-mallow à souhait U.U...

Track Three: ECHEC !


	5. Track four Ichigo x Toshiro HYPOTHERMIE

**Love Rush. Track Four.**

**Ichigo x Toshiro**

**Hitsugaya ? Hypothermie ou Hyperglycémie...**

Désespéré, Ichigo décida de laisser tomber sa liste. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pensé à personne d'autre à part les trois boulets précédemment cités, et pis après tout, Fraisy était un impulsif... Il verrait au jour le jour... Avec un peu de chance il réussirait à draguer une personne pas trop moche...

Il reprit donc son chemin avec des tites fleurs partout, des zozios qui chantaient et des zolis papillons roses qui volaient comme... des papillons. Il se mit donc lui aussi a chantonner et à gambader dans les prés _(je suis la maîtresse incontestée des rimes mouahaha !!)_. Mais, comme il faut toujours qu'il y ait une tuile qui arrive quand on est en mode Happy, tête de pissenlit trébucha sur un objet pour l'instant non identifié et se ramassa joliment dans l'herbe. Après avoir finit de brouter, Ichi identifia l'objet désormais identifié comme étant... un paquet de bonbon !!!!

"Arrrgh ! C'est la fin ! Les sucreries nous attaquent ! Planquez vous ! On va tous mûûûrir !!!" Telles furent les premières pensées du jeune homme après l'identification de la chose qui avait faillit atteindre à sa vie.

Mais Ichi fit fonctionner sa caboche et se dit que quelqu'un avait peut être fait tomber ce paquet sans le faire exprès, et que lui, avec sa chance Kurosakienne, il était parvenu à trébucher dessus dans un prés de cent mètres sur cent.

Après ces réflexions très poussées, Berry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se servir de ça pour amadouer quelqu'un afin qu'il ou elle sorte avec lui... Fier de cette idée, il se demanda qui aimait les bonbons. À sa connaissance, il n'y en avait que deux: Yachiru et Toshiro. Le prince des charlottes (aux fraises ! Non, c'était nul ça...) choisit d'aller voir le capitaine qui était un peu plus vieux que le lieutenant et qui n'était pas constamment perché sur l'épaule de l'espèce de truc immense qui voulait lui faire la peau à chaque fois qu'il passait dans sa ligne de mire, contrairement au petit machin rose et collant _(Nooooan, c'est pas un chewing-gum !!)_.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche intensive, il finit par le dénicher au bord d'une rivière _(cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi il y a une rivière et des prés dans le seireitei, c'est comme ça et pas autrement)_.

_Oï !! Toshiroooo !!!!

_C'est Hitsu...

_Ouais, je sais, pas le temps pour ça. Dis, si je te donne ce paquet de bonbons, tu voudrais bien sortir avec m...

Comme c'est sensé être un drabble, et qu'il est déjà suffisamment long comme ça, vous vous passerez de la scène d'une extrême violence qui suivit ce dialogue... Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'Ikkaku, qui était partit à la pêche avec le lieutenant Iba, fut très surpris de découvrir, à la place de ce qu'il pensait être un très gros poisson, un gros cube de glace à l'intérieur duquel Ichi était immobilisé, une expression de profonde terreur sur le visage. Son ami Iba, lui, remonta un paquet de bonbon congelé. Il dut par la suite payer à boire à Ikkaku car il avait pêché le plus gros glaçon.

Track Four: ECHEC !


	6. Track five Ichigo x Retsu SUEURS

**Love Rush. Track Five.**

**Ichigo x Retsu**

**Unohana ? Sueurs et thermomètre...**

Après avoir reçu son trophée (soit une bonne bouteille de saké), Ikkaku daigna leva ses fesses et alla porter le glaçon à la quatrième division, ne souhaitant pas avoir Renji sur le dos après pour râler sur le fait qu'il avait laissé son meilleur ami clamser d'une hypothermie. Pis le connaissant, il viendrait encore lui piquer tout son saké. Chienne de vie !

Donc boule de pachinko balança son ami cryogénisé au milieu d'un groupe de shinigamis apeurés de la division des soins, puis se cassa au dans une quelconque forêt pour pouvoir se saouler peinard.

Les shinigamis victimisés prirent donc Mister Freeze en charge et l'amenèrent à leur capitaine, trop effrayés pour essayer de ramener à la vie notre rouquin en titre qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'on le traite comme de la merde. Ils se grouillèrent, mais pas parce qu'ils avaient peur pour la vie du glaçon, mais parce que plus ils attendaient, plus la glace à la fraise fondait, donc foutait de l'eau partout sur le parquet récemment astiqué par les soins des porteurs qui larguèrent le lest dans le bureau d'Unohana.

Le capitaine accepta donc de sauver la pomme du Sir Ichigo, à contre coeur cependant, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit son thé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était enfin repassé à une température corporelle acceptable, grâce aux bons soins d'Unohana.

_Tu peux partir, Ichigo-kun. Mais fait attention la prochaine fois. Je reconnais qu'il fait chaud, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

_Hay.

Le jeune homme remercia donc chaleureusement la femme à tresses. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau où trônait un joli petit tas de papier tout beau, tout propre, tout bien rangé _(y'en a qui devrait en prendre de la graine... Y'a qu'à regarder le bureau de Renji, surtout après que Byakuya y ait mis son "grain de sel", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^)_.

Berry était en admiration devant cette femme qui était un être empreint de douceur jusqu'aux tripes. Bon, c'était vrai qu'elle devait avoir plus de mille ans, mais elle n'était pas si laide, puis comme il se faisait toujours démonter sur les champs de bataille, au moins il aurait quelqu'un pour le bichonner.

Il reprit ses esprit en voyant son nouvel amour se retourner vers lui alors qu'elle venait juste d'atteindre son bureau. Il prit soudain peur en voyant un sourire à faire pisser Zaraki dans son froc dessiné sur le visage d'Unohana.

_Mon thé... est froid, dit-elle, toujours avec son sourire effrayant.

_Ah... euh... C'est balot... dit le pov'Ichi qui suait à grosses gouttes.

_Je vais finalement vérifier ta température avant que tu partes, Ichigo-kun... On ne sait jamais...

Le héros la vit sortir un immense thermomètre et là, il eut la trouille de sa vit. Après cinq bonnes minutes de lutte acharnée, mais vaine, poil de carotte se retrouva avec un thermomètre enfoncé dans le... enfin, vous voyez, quoi...

Là il comprenait un peu ce que devait ressentir Byakuya au quotidien _(rappelons qu'il a un balais planté au même endroit que ce cher Ichi... Pas très confortable...). _En attendant, pour la douceur, elle pouvait repasser !

_ 36.5... C'est bon tu peux partir ! chantonna le démon.

Track Five: ECHEC !


End file.
